Sweet Nightmare
by Lolipop Panda
Summary: Zoey and Max Holmes are cousins that are Jr. Detectives of a small town call. Rose Water Springs the home of the only Freddy's that had half human Animatronics .When Detective Richardson Zoey's guardian sends them to Freddy's Play Land to solve some of the cold cases there. They find themselves in a mystery of Zoey's dark past. What will happen to Max and Zoey will they survive?
1. Prolouge: Rose's Murder

Prolouge: Rose's Murder

"Mommy can you tell me another story about Freddy?" eight year old Zoey asked with a tilt of her head Peter chuckled and shook his head while looking at his wife with a smirk. Peter Holme's had dark red hair and light green eyes. He wore a old 50's style detective out fit his fedora was hanging on the hat rack that was next to their apartment front door.

"I don't know dear it seem she prefect for Freddy." he said with a wink Rose let out a soft giggle and played with Zoey's hair. Rose Holmes had long light blond hair and crystal blue eyes. Around her neck she wore a black choker with a red rose on it . Below the choker a necklace with a small wooden Freddy Fazbear figure on it. She was wearing a white dress with a red sweater over it that night "If Freddy can hear you now sweetie he would be really happy . Okay one more story then it's off to bed with you." Rose whispers quietly.

" Okay mommy ." Zoey said excitedly as Rose sat Zoey in her lap the door bell rung.

"i wonder who it could be at this hour." Peter said as he got up from his chair to answer the door. Rose was about to tell her story till she heard Peter suddenly yell "Rose hide with Zoey hurry" a gun shot came from the door way.

Rose quickly stood up from the chair with Zoey in her arms and ran into Zoey's room and lock the door behind her.

Rose then open Zoey's closet door and pushed the hanger to the side Rose then bumped the wall with her fist opening a secret door. She quickly took off her Freddy Fazbear necklace and put it around Zoey's neck.

" Listen to me carefully Zoey take care of Freddy and he'll protect you I'm sure if you ever do meet him he'll love you I'm sure of it." she whispers as she gently kiss Zoey on the forehead and closed the hidden door to where it look like a wall.

Zoey heard her bed room door burst open "Grab her she escaping!" A female voice yelled Rose whimpered as she was being grabbed roughly by her arm " Wheres the girl?" "She escaped" Rose whispers . " Oh really then I guess I'm just gonna have to let my anger out."The female voice hissed " And trust me you won't like it one bit."

Zoey open the hidden door slightly and peeks out to see what was going on. A woman with dark purple hair red eyes and blood red lips took her knife and carved Rose's eyes out and cut her tongue out while she was alive Rose screamed in pain. Zoeys covered her mouth so they wouldn't hear her whimper in fear.

The lady then slit Rose's throat for the finish blow Rose landed in front the secret door to where Zoey saw her face.

"Take the body the boss has a use for her." the Lady murmured while cleaning her knife off the goons dragged Rose'e Body by her feet out of the room the lady then took one more look around the room and walk out slamming the door behind her.

Zoey sat in the secret passage with her knees to her chest she was scared she didn't know what to do. Zoey slowly started to fall asleep crying holding on to the precious Freddy necklace Rose has given her.

"Zoey Zoey wake up sweetie." A familiar male voice said while shaking her gently Zoey slowly open her eye finding her a man with dark brown hair and brown eyes staring down at her gently. He wore the same type of outfit as Peter only difference he smelt like cigarette smoke and colone , It was her god father Detective Richardson . Zoey jumped into his arms " They kill papa" " I know" "and mama and took her body" "I know sweetie" Richardson whisper holding her with one arm in the other he held a photo of her mother's body left by the lady in his hand.

"I have no where to go." she whispers Richardson shook his head " Not true Zoe I'll take care of you." he whispers while petting her hair gently as she burst out crying into is chest.


	2. Chapter 1 Zoey Holmes

Chapter 1. Zoey Holmes

Richardson sat at a table at Lily's diner staring at a child picture of Zoey he still remembers when Zoey was still in middle school with Max. She would beg him to let her solve crimes every time he was on one of course Richardson always said no and yet she still kept begging.

Eventually he gave in making her and Max his number one detectives well jr. Detectives they are both freshman's in college now.

Richardson sighed and took a sip of his coffee while closing his brown eyes " She has you'r intelligence and stubbornness Peter." Richardson mumbles while looking at a picture of Peter and him next to each other showing off their detective badges.

"Talking to ghost now?" A soft voice asked from behind him Richardson smirk as he stood up from his seat and turned around . Finding a girl with dark red hair in buns and soft blue green eyes. She was wearing a black and teal collar around her neck with a light pink bow in the middle. Her shirt was a light pink coffee house shit with a shelve-less black leather vest on top. The girl also wore a black and pink plaid skirt with knee high boots in her buns there were two black and teal bows .

"Hey Zoe thanks for coming." he said while giving Zoey a gentle hug "Yea well you know me I don't miss a case when you need me." she said with a wink. Zoey gently pushes away from Richardson and sits in the chair a cross from him.

"Here you go Zoey." A older lady about Richardson's age said as she was setting a plate of chocolate chip pancakes and a fruit smoothie in front of her.

" Thanks Lily." Zoey said with a sweet smile towards her. Lily was the owner of the diner she had her dark blond hair in a messy bun she was also wearing her usual waitress outfit of course she was Lily working after all. Lily's green eyes sparkles as she smiles down at Zoey and walks off "So Zoey how is Max?" Richardson asked while taking a bite of his eggs. "Yea~ Max is sorta mad at me again." Zoey said while taking a sip of her smoothie.

"Zoey you seriously need to stop spying on his boyfriends." Richardson said while shaking his head. "It's not spying if he was cheating." She mumbled while poking her pancakes and taking a bite.

Richardson shakes his head as he tosses a folder towards Zoey .

Zoey raises a eyebrow and picks up and opens the folder while slowly looks thew it "Freddy's Play Land?" she asked with a slight smile. "Yea~ look Zoe I know their nothing but cold case's but" "I'll do it." "Wait what?" " I said I'll do it mom would want me to." Zoey said with a sweet smile.

Richardson smirk at her " That's my girl." he said as Zoey stood up from her seat and started walking towards the front exit of the diner.

"Oh and Zoey ask Max to come." "What why?" "Cause he's you'r partner and you'r cousin." Richardson said with a slight glare. Zoey lets out a sigh in defeat "Fine~" she said with a eye roll and walks out of the door.

" Yup Peter alot~ like you." Richardson said with a chuckle as he shook his head and took a sip his coffee.


	3. Chapter 2 Max Holmes

Chapter 2. Max Holmes

Zoey walks over to her red Mustang convertible she opens the drivers door and gets into the car as she buckles her self in Zoey closed her eyes and let out another sigh of defeat.

Zoey started her car and started driving towards Max's dorm "Please don't let Nick be there please oh please~ don't let Nick be there." she whispers as she pulled up to the boys dorm and gets out of her car closing the door behind her.

Don't take wrong or anything Zoey loves visiting Max more then ever. It just there was Nick was the most annoying roommate Max has ever gotten. He had greasy black slick back hair and blue eye that were always full of lust. Nick's shirt was always button open at his chest basically to put it simply Nick was a big play boy. And he's always flirting with Zoey trying to her get into bed with him.

As Zoey approaches Max's dorm she knocks on the door "Aw babe how is it going?" Nick said with a sly smirk Zoey rolls her eyes in disgust "Not here to see you Nick." she said in annoyance as she pushes past him towards her cousin Max.

" Will you stop hitting on my cousin Nick? Besides don't you have a girlfriend?" Max asked while putting out his cigarette in his ash tray.

Max had carrot orange hair his emerald green eyes were traced with black eyeliner. He wore black framed glasses. And his clothing was a Gothic punk style with tight black leather pants and combat boots. Max caught one of Richardson's bad habits and that was smoking although Zoey always hated the smell of cigarettes . " Come on man more then one girl won't hurt right ? "Right~ but you'r play toy isn't gonna be my cousin ." Max said with a side glare towards Nick.

Nick rolls his eyes in annoyance " Fuck both of you." Nick said as he walks out of the dorm room in anger.

"Maxxie~ if I have a present for you will you forgive you'r most favorite cousin in the world?" Zoey said with a cute pout . Max chuckled and shook his head "You'r my only cousin Zoe. Okay what is it?" he asked while holding out his hand.

Zoey smiles and walk towards his bed handing Max the file while sitting next to him on the bed. Max look thew the folder with a eyebrow raise.

"So~?" she asked with a tilt of her head " Richardson?" "Richardson." she said with a smirk . Max chuckled and gave her a wink " Just let me pack up the stuff we're gonna be needing." Max said while he stood up from his bed and started packing their equipment.

Once Max was done packing they both started walking out toward Zoey's car .

Zoey tossed Max the keys as Max walk to the drivers side . Usually when they were on a case Max would drive so Zoey can study the files more.

Max pulls into the back of the abandoned Freddy's building Max lets out a whistle as he exits the car "Kinda creepy don't you think?" "Nah seems homely to me . " Zoey said while walking up towards the back door and started to pick the lock with her hair pin. Max let out a soft chuckle " Only you Zoe." he said with a whisper.

"And~ got it." Zoey said as she pushes open the door and walks in with Max behind her . Zoey closes the door as Max looks around "Pirate Cove huh? So what the plan Zoe?" Max asked with a eyebrow raise.

" Well lets see you go look for the water and electricity. And I'll go to the office ready for our stay and check the files." she said with a smirk.

"Yes mam!" Max said with a salute they both laughed as they walked pass the half human version of Foxy.

"Captain we have two new guest what should we do?" Foxy asked thew his system " Do what we always do of course give them a warm Freddy's welcome " Freddy said with a growl from the other side of the speaker.


	4. Chapter 3 Meeting Foxy

Chapter 3. Meeting Foxy

Max walks around slowly looking around Pirate's Cove with a flash light in his hand he was proud of himself Max has found the switch for the water all was left was for him to find the circuit box.

"God damn where the hell is it? " He asked while looking around in annoyance. Max walk around the pirate ship finding a small square door on the wall." Oh here it is." Max said with a slight smirk as he flipped the power switch on. "Finally now to head back to the security office to meet Zoe." Max mumbled to himself as he walk past a empty space.

"Whoa~ wait a minuet." he said as Max backs up and stops in front of the empty space that he just passed Foxy was standing there just a minuet ago and now he was gone.

"Where's?" " Looking for someone mate?" A voice growls from behind him . Max slowly turns his head to look towards the voice "Oh~ you gotta be kidding me." He said while finding a half human version of Foxy giving him a toothy grin from behind.

Foxy had long red hair and golden eyes. on top or his head were fox ears. He wore a pirates outfit his left hand was a metal hook instead of a hand. Max's eye widen as he notice that Foxy was lifting the hook to attack. He quickly dodges Foxy's attack and starts running towards the security office. "Mn~ ye shouldn't run laddie this is our playground after all." Foxy said while walking past a table in the party room that Max was hiding under.

"Right like I would stay here where you can find me." Max whispers sarcastically as he crawls out from under the table.

" Okay this is just getting to fucking weird." Max said as he lights a cigarett "I just hope Zoe is having better luck then I am." he mumble while rubbing his temples with the hand that wasn't holding the cigarette. "Oh mate I highly doubt that." Foxy's voice said from behind him.

"... shit" Max whispers to himself as he felt something hard struck his head from behind. Then everything slowly went black.


	5. Chapter 4 Meeting Freddy Fazbear

Chapter 4. Meeting Freddy

Zoey sat in the desk chair in the security office studying the files as Zoey looked thew the files she heard a sound of a throat clearing.

"Max this is" "Guess again." a deep voice said from the office entrance. Zoey slowly turns her head finding A half human Freddy Fazbear leaning against the door frame. Freddy had dark brown hair and electric blue eyes. On top of his head were two bear ears in the middle of them was a Black top hat. He wore a suite with a brown vest and a red bow tie.

Zoey stood up from the desk chair and gasped . As Freddy started to slowly walked towards Zoey with a dark smirk across his face.

Zoey locked her soft blue-green eyes with his electric blue ones they were so beautiful so entrancing Zoey couldn't concentrate .

Freddy as took a step forward Zoey would take a step backwards. Freddy continue action till Zoey felt the wall against her back. His electric blue eye started to glow slightly he trapped her between the wall and himself.

Freddy leans slowly towards Zoey's ear " Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza miss where the magic and fun always happens." he growls as his hand slowly goes up towards Zoey's neck.

Freddy's growl sent shivers down Zoey's back " God mom was right Freddy is handsome his eyes wait no Zoey bad Zoey he gonna kill you do something focus Zoey Focus!" she yells to herself in her head Zoey's eyes snapped open and a loud slap filled the room.

Freddy quickly backed up in shock holding his hand to his cheeks and glares at Zoey " You'll pay for that." he growled as his eye started to turn black .

As Freddy's hand headed towards her again he stops noticing Rose's necklace around her neck Freddy roughly slammed Zoey to the wall making her flinch in pain. "Where did you get that?" he asked in anger his eyes now turning back to blue.

" My mother gave it to me before.. she passed away" Zoey said as she looks down sadly to the ground. Freddy backs away slowly as Zoey looks up at Freddy she notice that his cheek was bleeding. " You'r cheek." She whispers walking closer to him and gently grabbing his chin to check his wound.

The smell of Cherry Blossoms filled Freddy's nose it was a wonderful scent but it wasn't Rose's Freddy slaps Zoey's hand away.

Zoey blinked in shock for a moment then gave him a light smirk " We can do this the easy way or the hard way Teddy Bear." she said with her hand on her hip.

" Did you just call me Teddy Bear." Freddy asked with a slight glare. " Yes I did. And?" Zoey said with a eyebrow raise slowly reaching for Freddy's chin He slaps her hand away again this time Zoey looked a little hurt. " Don't touch me .You'r not Rose"

"Of course not I'm her daughter not her." Zoey said as she gently bit her lip" Then you can't have this." Freddy growled while grabbing the necklace ripping it off her neck.

"Give that back!" Zoey yells running up to Freddy but he just pushed Zoey causing her to fall towards the ground "Foxy!" Freddy yelled.

Foxy walks in with Max over his shoulder and dropped him on to the floor. " Max!" Zoey yelled running towards Max worriedly. "If you'r smart you'll leave now ." Freddy said with a hiss as he was Foxy started to walk away from the office Zoey gave them both a glare while helping Max to the couch in the office " If you think I'm leaving like that you better think again." she whispers as she pressed the button to shut the door.


	6. Chapter 5 Teddy Bear

Chapter 5. Teddy Bear.

Zoey sat at the office desk staring at the clock tapping her fingers in annoyance. "Come on Zoe wouldn't you think that it's a better idea to just leave?" Max asked he while sitting on the couch across from Zoey.

Zoey gave Max a slight glare "You know I hate it when someone tells me what to do Max." she said with a huff.

Max couldn't help but let out a small chuckle that was one of the good and bad things about Zoey . She was always to stubborn to listen to a order or a threat that was aim towards her. Zoey gives a small smirk seeing that it was 11:45 pm "Finally." She said as Zoey grabs the first aid kit while standing from the desk chair.

Zoey turns towards her cousin "You coming?" she asked with a wink Max let out a laugh as he stood up from the couch. "He should of pick the easy way." "I know right now he has me to deal with." Zoey said with a wink as she and Max walks towards the party room.

As they enter the party room Zoey walks on to the stage and starts tending to the cut on Freddy's cheek.

" Sorry Teddy Bear but you'r gonna be stuck with me for a while." Zoey whispers into Freddy's ear knowing how much Freddy hated that nick name. As Zoey slowly pulls away from Freddy she notices her mother's necklace sticking out of his back pocket.

Zoey gently bites her soft pink lips "Zoey don't" Max whispers he knew what she was thinking but he didn't want Freddy any more pissed off.

"Mom gave it to me Max not him." she whispers back . Zoey slowly reaches for the necklace but as she was about to pull the necklace out of Freddy's back pocket a Gloved hand grabbed on to Zoey's wrist roughly.

Zoey's soft green-blue eye shot up finding Freddy's electric blue eyes glaring down at her. "What do you think your doing?" he asked as he squeezes Zoey's wrist tightly.

Zoey flinches and whimpers in pain "Zoey!" Max shouted as he was about to run up the stage but something yanked him back. Max looks behind him finding Foxy's hook caught into his shirt "Let me go you bastard." " Mn~ that very rude mate." Foxy said with a growl.

Freddy was about to say something to Zoey when suddenly a yellow figure pulls Zoey out of his grasp into a tight hug.

" Hi I'm Chica wanna be Friends?" "Um S- sure" "Chica!" Freddy shouted now glaring at Chica with his eyes slightly glowing. " Sorry Freddy." she whispers as the blond pony tail hair girl lets go of Zoey and runs to hide behind a man with long purple hair.

"Chica I told you to stay here." the purple hair man with bunny ears whispers "Sorry Bonnie" Chica whispers back sadly.

Freddy once again roughly grabs Zoey's wrist catching her attention " This dosen't belong to you." Freddy said with a hiss. "Yes it dose my mom gave it to me before she." "Yea I bet you'r the reason she died." Freddy said with a dark smirk.

Max lets out a low hiss causing Freddy to glare at him. Freddy then notice Max was watching Zoey with worry in his eyes. Foxy shook his head while also looking at Zoey sadly.

Freddy didn't know why Foxy was looking at a human with such a sympathetic gaze till he heard a soft sob from in front of him. Freddy looks back down at Zoey her eye weren't soften anymore they were now dark clouded with fear and sadness. He slowly let her wrist go and Zoey fell to her knees. A pang pf guilt hits Freddy in his heart he didn't know why either.

" You'r right it is my fault I could of done... keep the necklace." she whispers quietly as she stood up and walks off the stage.

"Zoe" "Max not now." Zoey whispers as she walks past Foxy and Max to exit the room. Max roughly pulls away from Foxy ripping his favorite shirt but he didn't care Zoey was hurt . "You fucking bastard!" "What did you?" " I can't believe she was one of you'r fans" "Oh ~really now and how can she be a fan? We never met till this night." Freddy said with a snicker.

"Aunt Rose told her stories of you." Max said while giving Freddy a glare . Freddy froze now staring at Max.

" And she was eight years old when her parents were slaughter." "Slaughter?" "Yes and Zoey witness it all. She still has nightmares about it." Max whispers now looking down at the ground with his hand now clenched into a fist he wanted to punch Freddy so bad.

" I better go" before Max could say anything else Freddy roughly shoved him out of the way while walking towards the direction Zoey went.

"What the hell?!" "Calm down mate" "Why so you'r boss can hurt her?" Max said with a glare towards Foxy. Foxy let out a sigh "Look Lad I'm sorry for what we've done it's just we had peace for so many years then you two come along and break in." he said while rubbing his temples with his normal hand.

Max looks down to the ground sadly he understood what Foxy meant he held his hand out towards Foxy.

"Sorry about that I'm Max Holmes and that was my cousin Zoey Holmes we're here to investigate some cold case's " he said Foxy nodded and shook his hand "We'll give you a tour then mate." he said with a sly smirk as Max nodded in agreement. "But will Zoe" "Don't worry about her mate the captain has a soft spot for fans." Foxy said with a chuckle as he leads Max towards Bonnie and Chica .

Freddy leans against the office door frame watching Zoey sitting on the desk. Zoey's long dark red hair was now free from her bun flowing over her shoulders. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap tank with dark teal pajama pant with black framed glasses on Zoey was working on her laptop .

Freddy pushes himself off the frame and walks up to her "What are you doing?" he asked in a mummer now behind closes her eyes and lets out a soft breath " I'm redoing you'r free roam so you can go anywhere anytime you want .That's including the outside just a few more things I need to add and~ there." she said as Zoey pressed enter on her keyboard . Freddy felt the new data being added into his system.

" Why would you" "I did it cause you four have been cooped up to long." she said under her breath still not looking at Freddy.

Freddy couldn't help but smirk Zoey was angry it was kinda cute. As he looks around the room Freddy saw her suite case packed on top of the couch. He lets out a sigh and spins the chair to where it was facing him.

Freddy then knelt down in front of Zoey and gently took her blacked framed glasses off and placed them on to the desk gently while not leaving Zoey's darkened green-blue eyes.

"I S- wow this is gonna be really hard." Freddy said with a growl. Zoey raises a eyebrow and tilts her head in confusion. " I'm sorry" he said as the softness came back to Zoey's green-blue eyes he couldn't help but smirk darkly.

Zoey didn't know what came over her but she suddenly jumped into Freddy's arms almost knocking him back and burst into tears sobbing quietly.

Freddy's eye widen at the suddenly contact but slowly hugged her back gently. "Sh~ Zoey " he whispers now gently petting her hair. Freddy didn't know why but he now felt anger only towards himself .

And why wouldn't he Zoey was just eight years old and he brought that horrible past back to her mind.

"Freddy?" "Hm?" " Can we go around town." "You'r ruining the moment Zoey." Freddy said in slight annoyance as he gently pulls Zoey away. "But it can help all of you ." she said with a slight blush since she was now sitting in Freddy's lap.

" Zoey we just started to got along as friends and what do you do ? You ask if I will allow everyone to step out there. Where everyone blames us ."he said with a slight glare at Zoey.

"Friends huh" Zoey said with a smirk " Zoey not now" "Freddy I won't let them hurt you or the others but as a friend you'r gonna have to trust me." she said with a cute pout and her arms folded across her chest.

"Fine Zoey I'll think about it." he mumbled under his breath with a eye roll . Freddy couldn't help but chuckle at the excitement in Zoey's eyes.

"But till then you need to sleep." he said as he lifts Zoey up gently. Freddy walks toward the couch and pulls the suite case off of it with one hand and gently places Zoey on the couch with the other.

As Freddy was about to walk out of the room Zoey quickly grabs on to his shelve. He looks down at Zoey while raising a eyebrow.

" C-can you stay here for the night?" "What?" " No not like that it just I need a teddy bear and Max dosen't." "Zoey that's not helping." Freddy said with slight annoyance while rubbing his temple.

Zoey rolls her eyes "Fine sorry forget I said anything." she mumbled under her breath while looking to the ground.

Freddy stares down at Zoey he dose remember Max say something about nightmares about her family murders. Freddy walks to the button on the wall and presses it to close the door he then grabbed the chair and pulls it towards the bed.

Zoey looks up in shock " What ? I can be nice when I want to ." he said with a wink as he gently put the necklace around Zoey's neck.

Freddy then went to sit in the chair he crosses his legs and places his fist against his cheek for support. "Now go to sleep Zoey I'll have a answer for you in the morning." he said with a dark smile.

Zoey smiles sweetly back at Freddy and nods "Okay. Good night Freddy." she whispers as she lays down on the couch and slowly's falls asleep. " Good night Zoey." Freddy whispers back as he watches her falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 6 Foxy's Tour

Chapter 6. Foxy's Tour

"So~ what do you think of our little home?" Chica asks with a soft smile " It's actually really nice." "See I told you he'll love it!" she said excitedly while skipping towards Bonnie.

Max let out a soft chuckle while shaking his head Bonnie smirks down at Chica and looks back up at the clock. "Something odd though." Bonnie said with an eye brow raise. "Oh~? And what's that Mate?" Foxy asked while folding both of his arms across his chest now leaning against the wall.

"It's six in the morning shouldn't we be shut down by now?" Bonnie asked as his rabbit ears folded back slightly in confusion.

Chica let out a small gasp " Bonnie right why aren't we shut down?" she asked as her hands covers her mouth. Max snickers slightly making the others look towards him "It was Zoe she must of hack into you'r systems. Resetting you'r free roaming so now like a human you can go anywhere any time you want . Including outside or around town." Max said with a slight smirk.

Chica sequels in excitement while spinning causing her yellow skirt to flow with her movements. " Can we go some where now?" She asked now holding both of Max's hands.

Max let out a small laugh "I'm sorry Chica but everything close now cause everyone in town is asleep. Speaking of which I should probably head to bed ." Max said while checking the time on his watch.

"Okay~." Chica said with a pout "You should to I'm pretty sure Zoey talked to Freddy about going somewhere later today." he said while patting Chica's head.

Chica nodded in excitement and skipped towards Bonnie once again who lead her to the stage. "I'll take ye to the office mate." Foxy offered . Max smile slightly at Foxy "Thanks" he said Foxy nodded and leads the way towards the office.

As they arrived at the security office Max notices that the door was shut "That's odd." Max mumbles as he looks thew the window.

The view inside made Max chuckle slightly "What is it mate?" Foxy asked with a eyebrow raise. Max motion Foxy to come stand next to him Foxy walk towards Max and peeks into the window .

What Foxy found was Zoey asleep on the couch with Freddy's jacket on top of her and Freddy was asleep on the desk chair beside the couch with his fist supporting his head.

Foxy let out a slight snicker as if hearing them from the outside .Freddy opens his eyes slowly and slightly glares at the both of them from the chair. Max and Foxy both backs away from the window nervously.

"I don't think Freddy gonna let me in. Um is there another office I can borrow for the night?" Max asked as he closes his green eyes and runs his hand thew his carrot orange hair.

Foxy let out a soft laugh and nodded " There a office in the cabin of the ship I'll take ye there." he said with a wink as he lead the way once again. Max smiles as he slowly follows Foxy.

"So what ye story?" I'm sorry what?" "Everyone has a story I was wondering what ye and ye's cousin story was." Foxy said as he slowed down slightly so Max was able to walk next to him.

"Oh okay well." Max said as he bit his lip slightly " When Zoey's parents were killed Zoey's father's partner Richardson took Zoe in. Well she became more interested in murders and different cases." Max said while smiling and shaking his head.

"Well when we reached middle school Richardson was having a huge problem with this murder case at Lily's diner. Someone was trying to kill Lily but no one knew who or why . So Zoey begged Richardson to let her help." he said with a sigh.

" I'm guessing he said no to the lass." Foxy said with a side glance towards Max. Max nodded in agreement.

"But that didn't stop Zoey she kept asking and begging well Richardson finally gave in. After he gave in Zoey came to me asking me to be her partner I was gonna say no but she gave me the puppy eyes and said every detective had a great partner. Like Sherlock then she asked me to be her Watson." Max said closing his eyes in annoyance as Foxy let out a snicker.

"So I said yes" "What happened then mate? " " Well Zoe found out that it was Lily's husband he wanted her money and that he was cheating on her with another wife that was out of state. Well when Lily's husband found out that Zoey knew he took me as the hostage." Max mumbled under his breath as Foxy held the door open to Pirate's cove for him.

" Ye must of been scare." "I was but I also believed in Zoe. Luckily for me she really good at tracking. Lily's husband was about to shoot me cause Lily wouldn't stop the investigation of finding him. So the guy lifted the gun and I close my eyes being ready for death then Bang!" Max said now leaning against the pirate ship he let out a laugh watching Foxy jump slightly to the loud noise.

"Ye got shot?" Foxy asked Max shook his head " I notice I didn't feel a bullet hitting so I opened my eyes slowly. In front of me was Lily's husband dead in a pool of blood I look up finding Zoey holding a guns in her hand shaking slightly the guns was still smoking. Since then I never really left Zoe's side. I knew she had my back and I have hers." Max finished said as he lights a cigarette.

"Wow ye's life really an adventure." Foxy said with a slight smirk. Max inhaled the cigarette slightly and breathed the smoke out thew his nose.

"So what about you?" "Pardon?" "Oh come on I told you mine the least you can do is tell me your's ." Max said with a side glare. Foxy sighed while closing his golden eyes and shakes his head slightly.

" It's not as happy as your's mate. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and I were kids once it was Freddy's birthday so we went to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza for the celebration. Well a man in a golden Freddy suite told us that there were more games in the back. Of course as kids we believed him once the man lured us into the back he killed us and stuff our bodies into the original animatronics." Foxy paused and rubbed his temples.

"No one found our bodies so our souls and bones fused with the suites." he finished "But if you'r body were in the original how can all of you be in this form now?" " Freddy's always used spare parts for the new animatronics." Foxy muttered.

Max nodded "I see I'm sorry that happened to all of you that man was a jack ass." he growled as he puts out his cigarette and yawns.

"Ye better get to bed mate." Foxy said with a toothy grin . Max slightly blushes at his grin and nods in agreement. " Thanks Foxy for showing me around night." Max said as he walks towards the office " Night mate." Foxy said back as Max closes the door softly.


	8. Chapter 7 In The Shadows They Loom

Chapter 7. In The Shadows They Loom

In Freddy's Play Land there in the very back of the building where no one ever goes to since it shut down. Spider webs were at every corner water dripped down to the floor from the ceiling and if you listen closely you can hearing screaming of innocent victims being tortured or killed.

"Nyx! Come to me Now!" a masked figure shouted the figure was a female who had long light blond hair. Dried up blood was on the tips of her hair she was wearing a black laced dress and ballerina shoes. On her face sat a gas mask with both black eye lenses cracked

A lady with blood red lips and red eyes walk up slowly to the female masked figure her dark purple hair was tied up into a long pony tail.

"Yes Boss?" Nyx asked her voice was slightly shaking with fear. " Tell me why the girl is still alive." The Boss's voice spoke. Her voice was female but twisted with a male voice at the same time .

Nyx look up at The Boss in fear "I am so sorry she escape and." "That not good enough!" The Boss shouted. With a wave of their hand wire were sent flying towards Nyx's neck the metal cord wrapped tightly around Nyx's neck and dragging her towards the Boss.

The Boss chuckled coldly " She fix their free Roam Nyxie now tell me what do we do now." The Boss hissed venomously as they grabbed Nyx by the hair. Nyx try to speak but all she could do was gasp for air.

"I'm waiting Nyx." The boss said darkly with a slight laugh. "If you ask me I think Nyx's failure actually gave us a advantage." A deep voice said from the shadow.

The Boss looks up from their victim seeing a man who look just like Freddy but instead of Brown hair he had Blond and instead of a brown tux he wore yellow. "Goldie what is the meaning of this interruption ." The Boss growls.

Goldie's electric blue eyes glowed slightly " Think about it Boss with the girl around their walls will go down. I say let them enjoy their little freedom for a year and then I will attack and kill the girl. The you Boss can do what ever you were planing." Goldie said as he chuckled darkly.

"Hm~ it seems you are right Nyx's screw up did help us." The Boss said as they thew Nyx towards Goldie who caught her.

"Very well Goldie go on then but know this. If you fell me I will make sure you will be shut down for eternity ." "Yes Boss" "Hn~ it seems Springtrap made a good choice sending you to me. Now both of you leave my sight." The Boss ordered.

" Yes Boss." both Nyx and Goldie said with a bow and left the room. " Thank you Goldie." Nyx whispers while biting her dark red lips slightly.

Goldie gently grabbed her by the arm and examines the dark purpleish red bruises around her neck. "I will kill the girl" "But what if she escapes again." "I won't allow that I swear Nyx ." Goldie said with a cold smirk.


	9. Chapter 8 Lily's Diner

Chapter 8. Lily's Diner

Freddy's eyes snapped opened as he heard Zoey whines softly in her sleep. He quickly leaned over and gently shook Zoey "Zoey wake up Zoey." Freddy said softly while shaking her by the shoulder gently.

Zoey slowly opens her soft green-blue eyes finding electric blue eyes staring down at her worriedly .

"Freddy?" she whispers while sitting up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "How long have you been having those nightmares Zoey?" "What do you" "Zoey Max told me you have nightmares about that night now don't lie to me . How long have you been having those nightmares?" he asked with a slight glare.

"Since the murder." Zoey whispers now rubbing her arm "It's fine though I'm getting used to them." "It's not fine." Freddy snapped slightly causing Zoey to flinch.

Freddy let out a shaky sigh and leaned towards Zoey he lifts a glove hand and gently wipes Zoey's tears away. "Get dress." "Huh?" "You have to show us around town." Freddy answered back as he stood from the desk chair and slowly walks towards the door.

" Really we're really going?" Zoey asked in excitement Freddy chuckles darkly and turns around to look at Zoey and winks at her." I'll go tell the others meet us at the front when you'r done." he said as he walks out of the room. Zoey closes the door behind him with a sweet smile.

Freddy leaned against the wall waiting for the others at the front "What up captain?" Foxy asked with Max behind him.

"We're going out." "But captain wouldn't they be afraid of us?" Foxy asked as Bonie was trying to calm Chica who was dancing in excitement in the background. Freddy stood there in thought.

" They won't trust me." Zoey said while walking up to them her dark red hair was down with a black rose hair clip on the side. Freddy couldn't help but slightly stare at Zoey who gave him a eyebrow raise. Freddy quickly looked away with a slight blush causing Max to let out a slight snicker .

Freddy gave Max a slight side glare he held both of his hands in the air "I'm gonna go get dress real fast then we can get going." Max said as he walks towards the office to change.

After Max got dress they all headed to Lily's diner in Zoey's car once they parked in front of the diner. The group got out of the car and enters Lily's diner. The whole diner went silent all of the customers stares at the group with slight fear in their eyes.

" I'm starting to regret trusting you." Freddy whispers towards Zoey bitterly as he turns around to walk out of the diner.

Zoey quickly grabs a hold of Freddy's hand stopping him from leaving. Freddy let out a slight growl and glares down at Zoey who was ignoring his glare. "Everyone this is my friends you all know Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and Freddy." she said with a light squeeze on Freddy's hand telling him to wait.

A man with light blue eyes and grey hair wearing a business suite and a pin that said mayor on it walks towards Zoey." Zoey their." "What dangerous ? If I'm right we're all dangerous Mayor Matthews counting all the murders and robberies that happened in this town." Zoey said with a glare towards the Mayor who looks back down on the ground.

"Shame on all of you they loved you when you were children and you loved them. Then one little incident happened . One little mistake and their dangerous. So dose that mean you'r all dangerous? Cause I for one knows that no one perfect everyone make a mistake." Zoey said now looking at the whole diner.

"Zoey right. What do you four want for breakfast it's on the house." Lily said with a gentle smile.

Zoey looks towards Lily and mouths thank you the children of the town starts surrounding Foxy,Bonnie, Chica and Freddy laughing and playing with them. Both Zoey and Max walks towards the counter and sat on the stools while watching.

"Nice job cous" Max said as he put his hand on Zoey's shoulder she lets out a soft giggle "They look so happy" "Hey Zoe question." Max said a little nervously.

Zoey turns towards Max with her eyebrow raised "Oh~? And what that?" she asked while taking a sip of her fruit smoothie that Lily has place in front of her. "I call the original owner of Freddy's Play Land." "Did you now?" "Yea and he offered me the building saying that he didn't want any part of it anymore so~" "So?" Zoey asked while taking a bite of her chocolate chip pancakes.

" I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me. Turn the building into our little home." Max said with a nervous laugh.

Zoey almost choke on the pancake she was eating "I'm sorry what?" "Oh come on Zoe you yourself said it was homely ." Max said while patting Zoey's back. Zoey softly bites her soft pink lip Max was right she loved there but .."It's up to Freddy." "What up to Freddy?" a deep voice asked from beside her.

Both Max and Zoey look beside her there stood Freddy leaning against the counter next to Zoey with a dark smirk spread across his face.

"Freddy how long have you been there?" Zoey asked with a slight blush on her face. " I saw you choking so I came over here to make sure you were okay now answer my question. What up to Freddy?" he asked again now folding his arms across his chest still leaning against the counter.

" Well you see the owner gave us the building." "Oh~ did he now?" Freddy asked now looking down at Zoey who was looking down at the ground nervously.

"Yea and we were wondering if we can Move in?" Max finished while watching Freddy who was still staring down at Zoey. " I don't see why not." he said now looking up at Max . "Awesome I'll call Richardson he'll help us fix up the building." "Richardson?" "Zoey's guardian." Max answered as he walks towards the bathroom to make a phone call.

"Why is that name?" "He always came with mama when they went visit you." Zoey answered while taking a sip of her smoothie "Steven?" Freddy asked with a eyebrow raise as he sat on the stool next to her.

Zoey nodded slowly " Hey Zoey about what I. " " Freddy Freddy come play with us." a group of children said while one was tugging on his hand.

" Alright alright." Freddy said with a slight chuckle and looks toward Zoey who looks a little upset Freddy then lean towards her ear."I'll talk to you once we get home Zoey." he whispers causing Zoey to shiver slightly. Before Freddy could let out a chuckle the children pulls him away from Zoey.

After breakfast they finally got back to Freddy's Max and the others went to work on planning how the building should look.

Zoey of course was studying a case file Richardson has handed her when he arrived to help plan. Freddy reaches over her and takes the file away " Freddy!" she shouted " Not till I finish telling you something Zoey." he said with a dark smirk.

Zoey blushed slightly and tilts her head "What is it Teddy Bear?" she asked with her arms folded across her chest.

" I wanted to thank you." he mumbled Zoey blinks at Freddy in shock " What?" "You said thank you is it the end of the world?" "Ha ha Zoey." Freddy said with a annoyed glare. Freddy's gaze then soften "I'm sorry I didn't trust you." he said now caught into Zoey's soft green-blue eyes.

Zoey let out a sigh " Freddy I know I'm not my mother but I would never ever let." "That right you'r not Rose but Zoey." Freddy said as he wraps a lose strand of her dark red hair around his finger.

And leans towards her ear " That's what make you interesting." he whispers as he pulls away but still close to her. Freddy slowly inches closer to Zoey's lips " Zoe!" Max shouted as he runs in Freddy quickly pulls away from the now blushing Zoey.

"Oh I'm sorry was I" "No you weren't what do you want Max?" Freddy asked now acting like nothing has happened .

"Uh Richardson wants Zoey to help plan." Coming" " Zoey said as she stood from her chair and started walking out of the office. Max raised a eyebrow towards Freddy then turn around to follow Zoey to Richardson's direction.

Freddy sighed and rubbed his temples "What on earth were you gonna do Fazbear?" he whispers to himself with a growl.


	10. Ch 9 Goldie Attacks and Zoey Confess

Chapter 9. Goldie Attacks and Zoey's confession

A year has passed since Max had asked Freddy if it was fine that they moved in. Both Richardson and Max have made major improvements. To the building they had made the security office into a bed room for Zoey.

And the office on Foxy's ship was made into a bedroom for Max. The front was made into a living room with a breakfast bar .

Zoey sighed as she research the clues the cases Richardson has given her over the year. It wasn't fair Max, Chica,Bonnie and Foxy got to go outside and play. And what dose she get to do Zoey gets to work.

Zoey blinks and blushes slightly as she looks towards the party room . Freddy decided to stay with her making up that he had to practice to do.

" Aw~ is the little princess falling for her knight?" A dark voice asked from behind her with a growl. Before Zoey knew she felt her dark red hair being pulled by a rough hand causing her to fall backwards off the stool on to the ground.

Zoey gasped in pain as she landed onto her back roughly. Goldie stood over her with a sick grin on his face.

"W-who are you?" Zoey asked with a slight glare "Me you can call me Goldie that is if you live." he said with a dark chuckle as he lift a butcher knife in the air. Zoey was ready to roll over to avoid the knife.

Goldie was about to bring the knife down at Zoey when suddenly a gloved hand grasp tightly around Goldie's wrist.

" I wouldn't do that if I were you." Freddy hissed from behind Goldie and then slammed him to the wall. "You gone soft Freddy." Goldie said with a cackled. Freddy then grabbed the knife out of Goldie's hand and stabbed him in the side.

"Leave I don't ever want to see you here." Freddy growls as he lets Goldie slides down to the floor.

" You will pay for this Freddy." Goldie sneered as he weakly lift himself up with his hand to his side and disappears into the shadow. Freddy then quickly rushed over to Zoey and lifts her up into his arms and carries Zoey to her room.

As they arrived to Zoey's room Freddy gently placed Zoey on to her day bed and went over to close the door and walks back over to her .

Freddy slowly kneels in front of Zoey and checks her making sure that there were no injuries. Zoey notice the worry in Freddy's electric blue eyes. " I'm fine Freddy." she said with a sweet smile.

Freddy closes his eyes and rubs his temples " Zoe you need to be more aware I can't always be there to protect you." he said with a annoyed sigh.

Zoey doesn't know what came over her but for some reason all of her feeling finally bubbled over. Zoey thew herself into Freddy's arms causing him to fall backwards with her. She was now on top of him and they were both on the ground.

Zoey then look down into Freddy's electric blue eyes " Zoey" before Freddy could finish Zoey leans down and shyly kisses Freddy.

Freddy rolls them over to where he was on top of her and deepens the kiss. With a soft moan Zoey slowly runs her fingers thew his dark brown hair causing Freddy to let out a groan. The sound made Freddy immediately snap his eyes open and roughly push Zoey away.

" What the hell do you think you'r doing?" Freddy asked his eyes now pitch black with anger.

" You were just kissing me back." Zoey whispers now a little afraid she wasn't afraid of Freddy she was afraid of rejection which was happening right now. " I don't kiss a filthy human." he growled.

Freddy was annoyed this whole year Zoey been making him feel strange and odd. And the kiss didn't help it made the annoyance to anger and when Freddy is angery he said's stuff he doesn't mean. "You should leave." "But I thought we were friends." "Like I'll ever be friends with a such annoying brat like you." he growled.

A soft sobbing sound coming from Zoey brought Freddy back to his senses his pitch black eyes turn back to electric blue.

Freddy looked over at Zoey who was now packing her bag " Zoey.." Freddy whispers as he realizes what he had just said to her. Freddy slowly walks up to Zoey and softly put his hand on her shoulder.

"Zoey please don't leave I'm." Freddy mumbles Zoey turns around and glares at him. "And why shouldn't I? Huh Freddy? Tell me cause that just now was bullshit." she hissed.

" I'm sorry I'm just" Freddy stops and sighs while looking down to the ground he couldn't tell Zoey that he was confused . Freddy looks up at Zoey as she sighs and sits on her bed with her hands covering her face.

" I'm sorry Freddy I went to far." she whispers into her hands " I broke our friendship I made you angery." she hiccups slightly.

Zoey then takes a deep breath and sigh slipping the necklace off he neck and hands it to Freddy " Zoey?" "You'r right I should leave Freddy my feelings for you are to strong to be just a friends." Zoey said while standing from her bed and walking out of her bed room with her suitcase behind her.

" Zoey wait." Freddy said as he follows her out of the room Zoey turns around and leans up on her tips toes and gently pecks Freddy softly on the lips.

" I'll be back Teddy Bear I just need to cool down for a while." she said with a gentle yet sad smile. Zoey then started walking out towards the front door Freddy wanted to stop her he wanted to grab on the her hand and make her stay but he couldn't move.

Zoey walks past the others as she walks out the front door "Zoey? Zoe wait." Max shouted as he chased after her with Chica behind him.

Foxy and Bonnie looks towards Freddy who was just standing there holding onto the Freddy necklace that Zoey once was wearing. " What happened captain?" Foxy asked with a soft whisper.

Max and Chica slowly walks back in "She gone." Max muttered while glaring up at Freddy . Who walks off towards the party room in anger.


	11. Chapter 10 The Puppet

Chapter 10 . The puppet

Nyx sat on her bed with her legs cross she was worried its been a week since Goldie went to kill Zoey and yet he still wasn't back.

Nyx bit her dark red lips roughly what if something has happend what if he was dead already. " No don't think like that stupid." she growls to herself. "Lady Nyx Lady Nyx!" one of her butlers shouted as he came running into her bedroom.

"What." Nyx hissed glaring at the butler in annoyance the butler flinched in fear of his lady. " A message for you my lady." he whispers quietly for only her to hear as he handed Nyx the note.

Nyx roughly snatched the note out of the poor fearful butler's hands and begin reading the note.

"Nyx meet me at the park at one in the morning -Goldie" the note ended Nyx sneered at the the note. " He didn't even write sincerely." she growled in anger. The poor butler notice Nyx was shaking in hatred and anger.

"I'll be leaving me" before the poor man could finish a dagger was lung into his throat. "Much better." Nyx giggled " Now to fine clothes for the meeting." She whispers to herself while sorting thew her closet .

At one in the morning Nyx slowly walked into the park looking around " Looking for someone?" A dark voice chuckled from behind her.

Nyx turned around with a smile and ran into Goldie's arms who slightly groan in pain. "What happend to you?" Nyx asked with a worried look in her red eyes. " Let's just say Freddy was in my way." Goldie said with a growl.

Nyx slowly ran her pale finger's down his side feeling the badge " Is it healing?" "Slowly." "This means we have to hide from the boss he will kill us." She whispers in fear while looking down at the ground.

Goldie put his two finger's under her chin and gently made her look up at him " No Nyx we won't for I have a plan. And trust me it will be alot of fun for both of us." he said with a snicker.

Nick was on his couch watching a foot ball game he was wearing a white muscle shirt and blue jeans with a gold chain around his neck.

Nick's hair was still slick back from all the hair grease he puts in it. Nicks sighs as he takes a sip of his beer he held in his hand. " That jack ass Max could of told me he was moving earlier so I could of gotten some one to replace him sooner." he mumbled under his breath while taking another sip of his beer.

Since Max has left Nick had to do interviews for a new roommate and well most of the people he interviewed were well annoying as hell.

A soft knock came on the door Nick groan in annoyance " That must be the next person." he muttered as he stood up from his chair. The knock came again only a little louder this time "Yea yea I'm coming." Nick said as he walked towards the door.

When Nick open the door he couldn't help but give a charming smirk . A lady with long dark purple hair and red eyes stood before him. Her lips were blood red and she was wearing a very tight black dress .

" Hi I'm Nyx I came for the interview?" Nyx asked with a fake smile " Oh? I mean yea come on in ." Nick said while opening the door a little more to let her thew.

Nyx nodded and walks into the room pass Nick who had a goofy smirk spread across his face as he closed the door behind them. " So will you like a beer?" Nick asked as he walks pass Nyx towards his refrigerator.

"You'r a friend of Zoey and Max right?" She asked her voice now a little less kind . Nick froze there was no way this girl could be new.

For if she was new she wouldn't know about Zoey and Max. Nick eyes widen remembering something Zoey mentioned when he first met her. Since Max told him about Zoey's past he asked her what the killer had looked liked so he can help out since he felt bad for her.

Zoey explains that it was a lady with dark purple hair , red eyes, and dark red lips. Just like how Nyx looks.

"Oh~ it seem's you recognize me." Nyx's voice said from behind him as he felt a needle pierce his skin as it injected something in the back of his neck.

Nick quickly turned around and glares at Nyx " What the fuck did you do to me?" he sneered . "Nothing just gave you a dose of a poison I made that can kill you in ten seconds. " she said with a giggle.

Nick notice the room started to spin " It was nice meeting you Nick thanks for the tour." she finished before Nick could say anything else the whole room turn black.

Goldie was pacing back and forth in a room that looked likes a lab inside of a ware house. "Well some one not patient." Nyx said while dragging Nick's body into the room. Goldie gives Nyx and evil smirk.

"Good now put him on he table and wait for me outside I'll meet you out there when I'm done." he said with a low chuckle of glee.

Nyx rolls her eyes and sets Nicks body on the table and walks out of the building as Goldie walks toward the males dead body. A hour has passed and Nyx was annoyed "It shouldn't be taking so fucking long." she mumbles under her breath as she leans against the warehouse.

"It dose when you want the plan to work." Goldie's voice said from next to her . Nyx looks towards Goldie and crosses her arms .

"Well did it work again?" she asked her voice still in a annoyed tone. "See for yourself." Goldie said as he snaps his fingers. Nick slowly walks out of the warehouse staring at the ground as he looks up from the ground towards Goldie and Nyx his eye slightly started to glow red.

" Well then I say we have a little fun. With our new little puppet." Nyx said now looking at Freddy with a seductive smile.

"Oh my dear little Nyx I think you have read my mine." Goldie said with a snicker as his eyes started to turn pitch black.


	12. Chapter 11 Max Goes Missing

Chapter 11. Max goes Missing

Max walks into the party room and walks up to Freddy who was checking on his microphone on stage.

"How long are you gonna let her stay away from here?" Max asked with a growl towards Freddy who glares at him with his electric blue eyes glowing slightly. " It's more quiet here." Freddy mumbles as he turn his head back to his microphone.

More quiet here oh hell no he knew that the good for nothing jack ass of a teddy bear did not just call his cousin annoying.

Max didn't know what happened after that all he knew was he blacked out with anger for a second then when he came back he found his fist caught in Freddy's hand. As for Freddy he was glaring at Max and started to squeezed his fist tightly it felt as if Freddy was gonna crush his hand..

Max yelped in pain trying to pull away " Captain please let him go." Foxy asked as he quickly runs up behind Max.

Freddy closes his eyes and lets go of Max's hand " You don't deserve my cousin she needs someone better then you jack ass." Max growls and storms out of the party room. Freddy slowly sat down on the stage and covers his face with his hands.

"Captain?" "Leave" Freddy order with loud growl Foxy jumped slightly at Freddy's growl and walks out of the party room not wanting his boss to get any more angery at him to where he felt the want to kill him.

Max stood out and closes his green eyes he couldn't believe he said that but truthfully Freddy deserves it right?

Max lets out a annoyed sigh as he light his cigarette "God damn I gotta get the fuck out of here for a while." he mumbled as he leans against the building and breaths the cigarette smoke slowly out of his mouth.

As if Max's wish was coming true his cell phone started to suddenly ring in his back pocket. Max slowly reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his cell phone.

A smirk forms on Max's face as he see the caller I.d it said Nick in big white letters with a picture of him and Nick leaning against each other back to back. "Yello" Max said as he answers the phone.

"Hey~ Max a million wanna come hang and play some video games dude? We haven't hung in a while." Nicks voice said from the other side of his phone.

"Mn~ I don't see why not man look give me a few I'll run to the store to get some snacks." Max said as he drops his cigarette to the ground and steps on it to put it out. "Ok cool see you then." Nick said and hung up on the other side.

Max hangs up his cell phone and lets out a sigh of relief as puts it back into his back pocket "Finally some fresh air ." he mumbles under his breath as he starts to walking towards his motorcycle.

"Where is ye going Mate?" Foxy asked from behind him. Max turns around finding a worried Foxy staring at him while leaning against the wall he was once leaning on. "I'm gonna go to a old friends just to let off some pressure." Max said with a slight smile.

Foxy was a good guy even though he was a animatronic he seems more human then anything to Max .

Especially with his dark red hair that floes to his shoulder and his amazing golden yellow eyes "What the hell Max?" he thought to himself. "Okay will ye like me to come?" Foxy asked with a smirk as he notice that Max was staring at him.

" Sorry Foxy it's just Nick and I tonight I'll be back around midnight okay?" Max asked as he started his motorcycle.

"Fine but if ye isn't back by tomorrow I will be calling the lass." Foxy said with a slight glare he didn't know why. But he had a bad feeling about Max going to this Nick's dorm and his feelings were never wrong.

"Yea Yea see ya later Foxy " Max said as he drove off. Once Max arrived to the boy's dorm he parked his motorcycle and slowly walks inside.

"Aw~ brings back old memories." Max said with a slight snicker. When Max arrives in front of Nicks dorm room he knocks on the door loudly enough for Nick to know that it was him. Nick opens the door with smirk across his face .

"I see you never change Max." " Same to you play boy." Max said with a wink as he walks into the dorm room and hands him the food. " Awesome oh dude you gotta meet my new roommate she amazing." "She huh? Been having fun while I'm gone Nicky." Max said with a chuckle and a shake off his head.

"Oh~ you can say that here dude enjoy a beer and relax I'll be right back with her." Nick said as he handed Max a beer and walks into a bedroom.

Max sighs as he was about to open the beer bottle but stops as he realizes that the bottle was already open. "Nick must of opened it for me such a good guy." Max said as he sits on the couch and slowly sips his beer.

"Max" Nick said as he walks out of the room with someone behind him . Max turns his head to look in Nick's direction.

"I want you to meet Nyx." Nick said his smile now seems darker then usual Max slowly turns his head finding a women that matches Zoey's description of her parents killer standing next to Nick with a sick smile spread across her face.

Max's eyes widen with fear as he try's to stand up but for some odd reason he couldn't his whole body felt numb.

"What the fuck did you to me ?" Max asked Nick with a glare. Nick let out a sick laugh "Nothing Max a Million just put a paralyzing drug into you'r drink." he said with a sick grin. Max shivers Nick wasn't Nick anymore .

His smile now reminded his of a demon his eyes were full of nothing of darkness and lust for blood. " Can I kill him now mistress" "Mistress?" "Not now my puppet we need him as bait." "Bait whoa~ I'm no one's bait." Max said with a hateful chuckle.

Nyx giggles as she walks over to Max she then bring her hand down towards his face and tips his head roughly to look at her.

"Oh my dear you don't think you'r the only one we want now do you? After all what a Watson with out a Sherlock." she said with a snicker and lets go of his face . " Nick keep dosing him with the drug every hour so it won't wore off." she said as she starts walking towards the door.

"Go to hell" Max whispers under his breath but loud enough for Nyx to hear " Oh sweetie I've already been there." she said with a evil grin across her face as she opens the door and closes it behind her.

The next morning Foxy woke up and went to check on Max to see if he was back yet once he opens Max's bedroom door.

He saw that the bed hasn't be touch which meant Max didn't come home that night. Foxy shook his head and sighed as he took out his cell phone that Max has brought for him out of his back pocket.

Foxy then dialed a number on the phone and puts it against his ears waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello?" "Ay Lass does ye think ye can come over it's about Max." Foxy said as he closes his golden yellow eyes. He didn't want to ask Zoey to come over but Max was missing and who better to find a missing person but Zoey Holmes.


	13. Chapter 12 A Father's Advice

Chapter 12. A Father's Advice

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were practicing some old songs that they use to sing from the earlier years before Freddy's shut down. As they finished a clapped of hands came from across the room.

All three looks towards the direction of where the clapping was coming from. There across the room leaning against the wall with a cigarette in his mouth was Richardson.

"Sounds good like usual." he said with a smirk "Richardson!" Chica shouted in excitement as she jumps off the stage and runs up to him to give him a tight hug. "Hello to you to Chica." Richardson said with a chuckle as Bonnie walks up to him to shake his hand.

"How's Zoe doing?" Bonnie asked with a slight smile Richardson pauses and looks up at Freddy who was trying to act like he was busy with his microphone.

"She fine she really misses you . All of you." Richardson said while smirking at Freddy who was now looking down at him from the stage. "Hey guys may I talk to Fazbear alone?" Richardson asked as he runs his hands thew his dark brown hair which now had strands of grey mixed with the brown.

Both Bonnie and Chica turns towards Freddy as if asking him if it was okay that they leave . Freddy give them a dark grin and slowly nods his head giving them permission to leave.

As Bonnie and Chica both walked out of the room closing the door behind them Richardson walks towards the stage and leans against the bottom wall letting a stream of smoke out thew him nose from his cigarette.

Freddy looks down at him with no feelings showing in his electric blue eyes. " So what do I owe this honor to."he mumble as he watches Richardson drop his cigarette to the ground and and steps on it to put it out.

" Why did you kiss her back?" Richardson asked as he crosses his arms in front of his chest while still leaning against the stage.

He was now looking at Freddy who slightly glares at him and stood there in silence. " I see well do you love her?" Richardson asks again Freddy didn't answer . Freddy just looks away from Richardson and starts working on his microphone for the third time .

Richardson closes his brown eyes " Huh" "Huh what?" Freddy said is annoyed tone but doesn't tear his eyes away from the microphone.

" You remind me of him." "Who?" "Peter Holmes." Richardson said with a smirk as Freddy slowly looks back down at him " You mean little Peter the one who use to bully Rose?" Freddy asked with a eye brown raise while his ears twitch a little from annoyance of remembering how Peter would bully Rose.

"Yes and Zoey's father." Richardson said with a slight chuckle as Freddy's eyes widen in shock. "Her father?" Freddy asked in a whisper.

Richardson nods with a sly smirk " A brilliant detective and a great partner but did you know when it comes to relationships he wasn't really that smart." " Oh really I haven't notice" "Okay smart ass telling a story here." Richardson said with a slight glare causing Freddy to let out a chuckle darkly.

" As I was saying one day Rose decided to tell him how she felt. That woman was always open anyways Peter was confused so he denied her. " "And?" "And well I went to him one day and ask if he hated Rose . Well Peter was shock and offend so I told him that I wanted to ask her out and that was the trigger right there." "So what happened?" "So Peter punched me and told me never to go near her again. Of course I laughed and told Peter it turns out he realized how he felt about her which of course Peter stopped and laughed with me. I told him he better hurry for Rose's love is strong for him but if someone else walks into the picture it can vanish like that." Richardson said with a snap his fingers.

" So what did he do?" "He went after Rose got married and had a amazing daughter and with that I will end my story with this. Do you hate Zoey Freddy?" Richardson asked while looking up at Freddy.

Freddy just stood there looking down at him " No" Freddy answers quietly " Really cause that's not what she thinks." "Oh? And what dose she think?" " That you hate her . Why do you think she still hasn't came back?" " What I would never hate her I!" Freddy stops and realizes what he was about to say Freddy smirks darkly at Richardson.

Richardson chuckles and gives him a wink " Bingo Fazbear" "You'r really good at this you know that detective." Freddy said as he walks down the stage with his hands in his pockets and heads towards the door.

" I get that a lot." Richardson said with a shake of his head while following Freddy from behind. " You'r going to look for Zoey I'm guessing ? " " Brilliant deduction detective." Freddy said as he slowly reaches for the door knobs and stops.

"What wrong Fazbear?" Richardson asked with a eyebrow raise "Shh~" Freddy said as he closes his eyes to use his senes.

The smell of cherry blossoms filled his nose Freddy's ears twitch's slightly hearing the sound of familiar voices in the living room. "Sorry for asking you to come lassie." Foxy voice said " It's fine if Max is in danger of course you'll call me." A soft sweet voice answered back.

Freddy's electric blue eyes widen that voice that sweet soft voice and that smell he knew it who it was from.

Freddy quickly pulls opens the door and rushes towards the living room finding a girl with dark red hair in two buns and blue-green eyes sitting on a chair looking towards him. "Hello Zoey." Freddy said with a dark smirk locking his electric blue eyes with her soft blue-green ones.

"Freddy." Zoey whispers as she stares at him as tears slowly starting to slowly form in her eyes.


	14. Chapter 13 The Sweet Kiss

Chapter 13. The Sweet Kiss

Richardson looks back and forth at Freddy and Zoey "Foxy why don't you come and help me out with some errands."Richardson said with a wink at Foxy.

Foxy was about to say no but he stops he then looks at both Freddy and Zoey who were still staring at each other. Foxy closes his golden eyes and let out a sigh Max might be in danger but still it was just one night he was probably over reacting. Besides Max would love it that Zoey was back home it would probably take a lot of stress off of Max also.

" Hey lass I'm gonna go with Richardson." Foxy said with a sad smirk on his face "What? What about Max? " " Don't worry I think I'm over reacting I'm sure the lad is fine if he's not back by tomorrow I'll talk to you then." He said with a wink.

Zoey sighs and nods her head as Foxy follows Richardson out of the building . "I better go as well " Zoey whispers as she looks away from Freddy towards the ground.

Zoey turns to walk toward the exit "Oh no you don't we need to talk." Freddy said with a growl as he grabs her hands and pulls Zoey towards her old bedroom.

As they reached Zoey's bedroom Freddy presses the button to shut the door and lets go of her soft hand to make his way towards the desk chair and sits in it.

Freddy crosses his legs and closes his electric blue eyes and he covers his face with his hands. Thinking she had a chance to escape Zoey quickly walks over to the button and raises her hand to press it.

"Don't even think about running Zoey I'll just chase and catch you all over again." Freddy said in a amused tone.

Zoey turns around to glare at Freddy who was smirking darkly at her . Zoey sighs in defeat as she makes her way to her old day bed. "What do you want Freddy?" Zoey asked in a annoyed tone as she looks around the room away from Freddy's electric blue eyes that she loves so much.

Freddy chuckles darkly and shakes his head as he stands from the desk chair and kneels in front of Zoey.

He then reaches into his back pocket and pulls out her mother's bear necklace and swings it in front of her face. "Now you have two choices Zoey." "And those are?" Zoey asked as she raises a eyebrow with a slight giggle.

Freddy smiles darkly at her giggle " A. You stay here live happily with Max and you'r friends and let me protect you or B. You continue working as a waitress at Lily's and live a lonely life off of tips."  
"Okay how did you know that?" Zoey asked as she blinks in confusion.

"Chica has a big mouth you should know that by now Zoey." Freddy smirks darkly knowing he had won this conversation.

Zoey closes her eyes letting out a annoyed groan . No offense to Lily she loves her more then anything but the waitressing job was distracting her from her case's causing them to pile up. "Fine" Zoey mumbles as she grabs on to the necklace expecting Freddy to let go of it.

Freddy lets out a snicker making Zoey look back up at him . She notice that Freddy's eyes had a mischievous gleam to them.

With a wink Freddy roughly pulls the necklace towards him causing both of them to fall backwards and land roughly on to the ground. As Zoey opens her eyes she realizes that she was laying on top of Freddy Zoey quickly try's to push off of him . But Freddy kept her down by tightening his arm's grip around her waist.

"Freddy please let go" "Mn~ no I don't think so." Freddy said with a dark chuckle .

"Hm~ this position is very familiar isn't it Zoey? Will you mind telling me where we left off?" he whispers softly in her ear causing Zoey to shiver slightly. " This isn't funny Freddy." she whispers as she turns her head away from his gaze.

Freddy slowly takes his hand and gently puts his fingers around her chin to softly turns her head so that she was facing him again.

" Who said I was joking?" Freddy growls as he slams his soft pale lips to her soft pink ones. Zoey eyes widen her eyes slowly starts to close as she melts into Freddy's kiss. As Zoey fingers runs thew his soft dark brown hair Freddy let out a groan and gently pulls away from her.

"That's my girl." Freddy said's with a wink as he pulls her up to where they were both standing and gently pushes her against a wall and leans towards Zoey's ear " Welcome back to Freddy Fazbear's pizza miss where the magic and fun always happens." he whispers as he nips her ear and begins kissing her neck.

Zoey moans softly and gently claws Freddy's back as he presses himself against her. "Mn~ Zoey such very very tempting sounds." he growls as he lifts her up gently Zoey wraps her legs around his waist as he walks towards her day bed.

Freddy lays her on to the bed gently to where he was now over her and smiles at her darkly " Tell me Zoey when we frist met what were you thinking ? Cause I remember you blanking out for a minuet there ." he said with a dark smirk while pulling his gloves off with his teeth.

Zoey slightly glares at him " I was thinking about how fluffy you'r ears look Teddy Bear." she said while smirking back.

Freddy chuckles darkly at her and leans down towards her " You won't believe how much I missed that nickname Little Cherry Blossom Welcome home." he mumbles with his electric blue eyes glow slightly as he gently places his lips on top of hers.

Zoey slowly opens her soft blue-green eyes realizing that her dark red hair were down from her buns. And that she was in Freddy's white dress shirt.

Zoey slowly sits up finding that Freddy was once again sitting in the desk chair only this time he was shirtless. Freddy had his legs cross and his fist against his cheek he was staring at the bear necklace he held in the air.

Zoey didn't want to disturb him since he seems like he was deep in thought as quietly as she could. Zoey slowly leans against the wall and puts her knees to chest causing the bed to squeak slightly "Oo~" Zoey said as she closes her eyes tightly.

"Well well looks who up." Freddy said from across her as Zoey opens her eyes she found that Freddy was now kneeling in front of the bed.

Freddy raises his hand and motions for her to come closer with his now gloved finger. Zoey slowly slides to the front of the bed with her legs underneath her. " Want to see a magic trick I use to do for you'r mother?" he whispers gently.

Zoey nodeds slowly with a slight blush. Freddy shows her the Freddy Fazbear necklace then balls it up into his fist and puts it front of Zoey. "Blow." he whispers Zoey gently grabs his wrist and blows gently on to his fist making Freddy blush slightly.

Freddy then lets out a slight cough and pulls his fist away from Zoey and opens it revealing that the necklace has vanished. Zoey tilts her head in confusion Freddy couldn't help but let a out a slight snort.

Freddy gently grabs Zoey's chin and tips her head from side to side as if looking for something. "Huh that's weird." "What weird?" Zoey asked as he pulls away acting confuse Freddy puts his finger under his chin as if he was thinking.

" Usually when I do this trick it always ends up behind you'r mother's ears unless." he said now smirking darkly. "U-unless?" Zoey asked nervously .

" I add a little something special." Freddy whispers softly as he gently places his lips on to hers when Freddy gently pulls away Zoey felt something in her mouth she slowly reaches up and to her mouth pulls out a small round metal object.

Only to find a silver ring with a brown jeweled Freddy Fazbear on it. Zoey gasp slightly as Freddy smiles darkly he gently takes the ring from Zoey.

"I thought you would like something to prove our contract not Rose's."He mummers as he gently slips the ring on to Zoey's finger. "Do you like it?" he ask with a eyebrow raises a eye brow . " I love it." Zoey said's as she jumps into Freddy's arms this time he stable himself so they wouldn't fall " Don't ever leave again for if you do I can't protect you. And I can't bear that thought. Do you understand?" he mummers as he runs his fingers gently thew Zoey's dark red hair.

Zoey closes her soft blue-green eye enjoying Freddy's touch and nods.

A loud knock on the door interrupts their moment Freddy groans in annoyance and lift Zoey and gently places her back on the bed. "Stay here I'll be right back." he said he gently tucks a strand of Zoey's hair behind her ears.

"Okay" Zoey said with a sweet smile Freddy then turns and walks over to the door and steps out to talk to the person who was knocking on the door.

Zoey heard Foxy's voice from outside filled with worry with a sigh she gets off the bed and starts to dress. A Freddy walks in and whistle " Max wasn't lying when he told us you have good ears." he said while walking towards the now dress Zoey.

" Guessing Max didn't come back?" she asked as she hands him his white dress shirt . Freddy nods his head as he gently pulls the shirt out of Zoey's hands.

"Foxy said's he has the details." he said as he puts on the shirt and fixes himself up as well . "Well then I should go meet my client then." she said with a sly smirk. As she walks out of the room with Freddy behind her.


	15. Chapter 14 Saving Max

Chapter 14. Saving Max

Zoey and Freddy both walk into the living room where Foxy and Richardson were waiting for them. "So explain to me what exactly happened?" Zoey asked as she sat on a couch while Freddy sits on the arm next to her.

"Well you see Max was stress about you two fighting so he decided to go see a old friend . I think his name was Nick. Well he hasn't been back since day before yesterday." Foxy mumbles while looking down towards the ground.

"That boy he's always causing trouble." Richardson said as he rubs his temples in annoyance.

"Not really it's only natural to disappear to a friends house when you'r feeling pressured or stress." Zoey said with a eyebrow raise towards Foxy."The thing is lass the lad said that he was gonna be back by yesterday or the night before." "Huh now that is odd. And you said he went to Nick's? " Zoey asked now loading her gun that Richardson has brought for her from the police department.

Foxy gave her a slight nod " Well then I gonna have to go visit a old friend. Now don't I?" she asked as she stood from the couch and headed towards the front door.

"I'm coming to Zoe." Freddy said as he stood up and walks towards her direction. As Zoey pulls up to the boys dorm Freddy looks around. "So this is you'r college? " "Yea this is where I go in the morning." she said with a wink as they both stepped out of the car.

"Look there's Max's motorcycle well it seems that he is definitely here." Zoey said as she hides the gun under her shirt.

"Ladies first." Freddy said as he held the door open for Zoey "Why thank you sir." Zoey said with a slight giggle as she enters the boy's dorm with Freddy behind her. "Let's see 304, 307, aw here we go 310." she said as she pound on the door "Nick open the fuck up I know you'r in there you'r pervert." Zoey shouted now kicking the door.

Freddy hides in a corner to where Nick wouldn't be able to see him and raises his eyebrows towards Zoey.

"What this is how I usually act when I come here." Zoey whispers with a shrug and begins to pound on the door again. The dorm room door slowly opens reveling Nick in a pinstripe suite " Now now Zoe I know you'r excited to see ." "Where's Max?" "Who?" "Max you'r old roommate my cousin. Ring any bells?" Zoey asked with a slight glare towards him.

"Oh Max yea haven't seen him." Nick said with a sly grin " Zoey?! Zoe! run it's a trap!" Max's voice said from the other side of the door.

"What was that?" "What was what?" "That voice." Zoey said now in a annoyed tone with her hand on her hip. Nick was always a horrible liare esapcially now his eyes starts wandering around. And he starts to sweats very badly " I-it was the tv." Nick answered "Nice try Nick I doubt the tv knows my name that well. Freddy if you please?" Zoey asked while gesturing towards the door.

"It will be my honor." Freddy answered with a growl as he pushes the door open and roughly slams Nick to the wall of his dorm room.

"Well well isn't it the little brat who escape from Nyx and caused all this trouble."A dark voice said from in front of Zoey. Zoey looks up to find Goldie who was holding a gun against Max's head.

Slowly and sneakily Zoey pulls out the gun that was hidden in the back of her pants " Hia Max always in this situation aren't ya?" she asked with a wink towards Max who looks away in embarrassment.

"Zoey he isn't real or if he was he's not alive anymore."Freddy said as he scans Nick who was still pinned up against he wall by him.

" Playing Frankenstien now Goldie? Tsk tsk. And who the hell is Nyx?"Zoey asked with a smirk. "The one who killed." "Oh~ you mean the purple hair slut." Zoey said as Freddy chuckles darkley from behind.

" You will regret." Goldie said as he puts the gun back to Max's head "No you'll regret fucking with me." Zoey said with a growl as she quickly points her gun at Goldie and pulls the trigger the bullet fires out of the gun and shoots Goldie in the head causing him to short circuit making him drop the gun to the ground and fall backwards hitting the ground lifelessly.

Zoey then rushes over to Max and helps him out of the binds that held him to the chair.

"Max I'm sorry but. " Zoey said while glancing towards Nick and handing Max her gun. "Yea I know." Max whispers sadly as he slowly take the gun from Zoey's hand and points it at Nick. Freddy backs away from Nick who was now holding his hands in the air.

"Hey look I can help I know where Nyx is I can give you this chip if you let me live."Nick said with a sly grin.

"The chip I will take but keeping you alive sorry man but knowing the real Nick he would want to be in heaven with a bunch of babe." Max said as he pulls the trigger the bullets hits Nick in the head also causing him to haywire and drop lifeless to the ground.

Zoey walks up to Nick's body and pulls the usb chip out of his hand "You gonna be okay Max?"she asked with a worried look.

"Yea I'll be great here give this to me. I'll hack it so we can find Nyx's location." Max said with sigh as he takes the chip from Zoey's hand . "Right now I just want to go home and relax."He finished with a sad smile.

"Right~. I might want to prepare you for something." "And that is?" "Both Foxy and Richardson are waiting for you when we get home." Zoey said with a nervous laugh.

"Great that's all I need right now a detective and a pirate mad at me."Max mumbles as he walks out of the dorm room with Zoey and Freddy following behind him.


	16. Chapter 15 Foxy's Merman

Chapter 15. Foxy's Merman

As Zoey and the others arrived home Foxy and Richardson both greeted then . Well Max on the other hand got a mouthful from Richardson. As for Foxy he just leans against the wall behind Richardson glaring slightly at Max.

"Okay okay that enough now." Zoey said as she walks in between Max and Richardson "Look Max is tired and he's hurt badly so he needs to get patch up." Zoey said as she turn her gaze towards Foxy who was still leaning up against the wall.

"Foxy can you please do that for me?"she asked with a gentle smile towards him . "Aye Lass lets go mate." Foxy mumbles as he pushes himself off the wall and walks towards Pirate's Cove.

Max looks a little nervously at Zoey who just smiles at his and gestures him to follow Foxy.

Max slowly turns and walks towards the direction that Foxy has went. Richardson was about to follow but was stopped by a small gentle hand. He looks down towards Zoey who shakes her head slowly. "They need a moment Richardson." Zoey said she looks down at the ground.

Richardson sighs and goes to sit on the couch that he was just sitting on. " Thanks." Zoey said as she sits on the love couch next to Freddy . "mmhmm" Richardson said as he lift the news paper that was next to him and begins reading it.

Max slowly walks on to the ship where Foxy was waiting for him . Max didn't know why but for some reason the glare Foxy was giving him tied his stomach in knots.

"Sit mate." Foxy said as he pointed at the chair that he took out from Max's room. Max nervously walks over to the chair and sits in it. Foxy kneels in front of him and starts to bandage all of Max's wounds up .

"Are you angery?" "Now why would you ask that Lad?" "Because you'r really quiet." Max mumbles as he slightly bites his thumb.

Foxy glares down at Max and let's out a annoyed sigh "You should of let me come ." Foxy said as he steps away from Max. "It was suppose to be only me and Nick beside Zoey would of." "Zoey busy mate she can't always be saving you ." "..." " And what if I couldn't get a hold of the lass?! What is she was caught herself?!" "She would of gotten out." Max mumbles under his breath as he looks away from him but loud enough for Foxy to hear.

Foxy then kneels down in front of Max once more and roughly grabs his chin and turns his head making Max look him .

"That's not the point you could of been killed." Foxy hissed "So ? It's not like you care about me." "I love you! You Fool!" Foxy yelled in anger.

Max lets out a small gasp Foxy's eyes widen realizing what he had just blurted out. Foxy stood up and walks away from Max .Max quickly stood from his chair and gently grabs on to Foxy's arm.

"What you just said is it true?" Max asked with a slight blush while staring into Foxy's golden yellow eyes.

" Aye" Foxy answered with a sly smile . Max quickly pulls Foxy into a deep passionate kiss Foxy slowly glides his hook gently down on to Max's skin. Causing Max to let out a slight moan Foxy growls at the moan and slams Max against him bedroom door.

Max whimpers at the feeling of being crushed between Foxy and him " You know mate I'll think I'll show you how it feels to be on rocky seas." Foxy said with a growls in Max's ear and bites his neck while his other hand turns the door knob to open the bedroom door.

Foxy then lift Max up into his arms and walks into the bedroom while closing the door behind them.

Max stretches with relief flowing thew his body .Foxy showed him how it was to be on rocky seas alright and goddamn he loved it. He slightly smirks at the teal seashell bracelet around his wrist.

Foxy had given it to him during their love making and calls him his Merman. Max couldn't help but softly chuckle at the nickname Foxy had given him.

Max slowly look back down next to him in the bed lays was a sleeping Foxy with a happy grin on his face. Max couldn't help but trace the grin with his fingers . He loves him so much the sound of Max's cell phone vibrating interrupted his thought's.

Max quietly and slowly slips out of bed making sure that he didn't wake Foxy from his sleep. He sneaks towards his blues jeans that were lying on the floor in a messy pile with the rest of his close.

Max takes out his cell phone from his back pocket finding that he had a text message. He opens his cell to check the message.

Which read " Max now that you and Foxy are done with you'r alone time. Do you think you can hack into that chip now so we can get that Bitch? Heard you all the way from the living room by the way . So darling cousin please get to work lots of love- Zoey".

Max snorted slightly after reading the message and texted back " Yea getting to work now sorry about the loud noise Zoe. Love much - Max" Max chuckles as he hit the send button "Now to get to work." Max mumbles as he pulls out the usb chip from his other pants pocket and walks over to his laptop "... The Boss what the" Max whispers as he clicks the file name as the screen pops up Max's eyes widen. "Holy shit." Max whispers as he covers his mouth in shock.


	17. Chapter 16 Ready For Battle

Chapter 16. Ready for battle

Max quickly rushes to the living room finding Zoey who was taking a sip of her green tea with her eyes close in annoyance.

As Freddy leans forwards against the counter in front Zoey with a dark smirk across his face with his chin laying in his palm as he watches Zoey in amusement. "Zoey, Freddy." Max shouted as he runs towards them making the two look over towards him as he stops next to Zoey.

"What is it Max?" Zoey asks while raising a eyebrow she's never seen Max this worried before he also a little looked upset and frightened about something.

"You have to see this." Max whispers as he hands Zoey the file with sadness and worry in his green eyes. Zoey slowly pulls the file away from Max and opens a quiet gasp escapes from her mouth as she stares at the file.

There on the piece of paper was a picture of Rose standing up her eye were still missing and her whole body was stitched up as if she was torn apart and stitched back together again like a rag doll.

"...The Boss?" She whispers quietly "Yea apparently they been using aunt Rose's body a shell for one of their boss's." "Kind like Nick only he didn't have some one else controlling him." Zoey mutters as she looks thew the file a little more.

"So what do we do?" Foxy asked as he walks up and stand beside Max " I see you awaken." Max said with a sly smirk . Foxy blushes lightly and nods slowly.

Zoey slowly looks up from the file and slowly at the camera that was pointed right at her. She then puts down the file and slowly pulls her laptop that was sitting on the breakfast bar counter towards her.

Zoey watches as the camera closely zooms in on her and the laptop. Still across from Zoey with the breakfast in between them Freddy stares down at her with his eyebrow raise.

"You okay little Cherry Blossom?" he asked but Zoey still stares at the camera ignoring him something was wrong Zoey would usually tell Foxy what they should do. In a quick motion Freddy leans forward against the counter once again and softly grabs on to Zoey's chin and turned her head so that she was facing him .

Zoey blushes slightly at how close he was Freddy couldn't help but let out a dark chuckle. "Now that I have you'r attention. Tell me what going on in that amazing mind of you'rs " Freddy said as he locks his electric blue eyes with Zoey's soft green-blue ones.

" Come on Teddy Bear tell me you notice the camera's that are watching us." She said with a slight glare. Freddy rolls his eyes at her glare "Well then you better take care of them."he mumbles as he gently pecks her lips so that it looked like he was just going in for a kiss Freddy pulls away from her slowly and let's go of Zoey's chin to let her start typing something into her laptop.

Both Max and Foxy were blushing in the background "What the hell was that Fazbear?! What happend to manners?!" Max asked as he puts his hand on his hip.

Freddy just snickers at him and shakes his head as he puts his finger to his lips and pointed at the camera with the other hand. Max slowly look up towards the camera slowly realizing that one of the camra's was zoomed in on him and Foxy.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you Max" Zoey said letting them know that she was almost done with the hack " You and Foxy would probably have sex in the elevator." she mumbles with a annoyed sigh.

Max couldn't help but snicker "You always knew me so well cousin dear." he said with a wink as he walk up to Zoey and stands behind her with Foxy next to him. Zoey rolls her eyes and looks back up at the camera.

"Oh I'm sorry where are my manners let me let you know that yes we notice that you were watching . " she said as the others smirks towards the camera.

" And I wanted to let you know that we know where you are so be ready." Zoey said with a glare as she presses the enter button on the laptop. Once Zoey pressed enter on her computer the screens went black inside of a certain office that was in the back of the building.

"Well then I will be waiting little Zoey." The Boss said as they stood from the desk chair and walks out of the room "Nyx prepare we have company coming." the boss said as they continue to walk towards a mirror. "Yes boss." Nyx said with a bow and walks out.

The Boss chuckle evilly as they gaze at the reflection of a dead stitched up Rose in the mirror "Now now it seems we need to teach you'r daughter a lesson. Don't we Rose?" The Boss asked while laughing crazily as a single tear from the left side of Rose's face trails slowly down her cheek.


	18. Epilouge Goodbye Nyx

Epilouge: Goodbye Nyx

Zoey sits at her desk in her bedroom loading her two favorite duel pistols a knock came softly on the door. "Hey Zoe you ready?" Max asked softly with a sly smirk as he pokes his head into her room.

Zoey gives Max the signature smirk of her's " Aren't I always Maxxie?" She asked with a wink while standing from her chair and walking towards the door.

Max let out a soft chuckle "Only you Zoey." he said while shaking his head as they walked towards the hallway that leads to the back of the building. Both Freddy and Foxy were waiting for them in front of the hallway.

"So what the plan lass?" Foxy asked while standing next to Max who was lighting a cigarette with his eyes closed.

"Well we're gonna have to try to arrest Nyx with out killing her." Zoey mumbles as she walks into the hallways with others behind her. "And as for The Boss?" Freddy asked with his eyebrow raised.

Zoey pause and breath out slowly while closing her soft blue-green eyes " We're gonna have to kill him , it, what ever it is my mother's body is in pain she need's to be put to rest." She whispers.

Both Foxy and Max glares slightly at Freddy who rubs his temple in annoyance by their glares pointed at him.

" Sorry Zoey." he growls towards Max and Foxy Zoey giggles softly and gently squezzes Freddy's hand "It's fine lets just go kick some ass." she whispers with a sweet smile towards him.

Freddy smiles back darkly and holds on to Zoey's hand as they exit the hall into the dark cold room with the smell of rotting flesh flowing thew the air around them.

"Oh my .. I think I'm gonna be sick."Zoey said as she cover her mouth with both hands as she quickly let go's of Freddy's hand. "Now Now Zoey that is very rude. I swear haven't I taught you manner?" A stitched up Rose asked as she walks out of the shadows with a sweet smile spread across her face.

"Aw~ you wouldn't know now would you ? Cause you'r not my mother nice cosplay by the way. But I do have to say using a human body kinda desperate don't you think?" Zoey asked with a sly smirk as she points one of her pistol's at Rose.

The Boss in Rose's body laugh crazily " My my don't you have spunk but I'm afraid I don't have time to play my dear for I have other business to attend to. Nyx please tend to our lovely geust." The Boss said as she disappears into the shadows.

"Oh no you don't!" Zoey shouted as she started running towards the vanishing Rose but she was stopped by Nyx who steps in front of her.

"The Boss is busy at the moment you'r gonna have to deal with me." Nyx said with a sick smile across her face as she lifts her katana. Zoey closes her and sighs then opens them and smirk slyley at Nyx "Well then let the fun begin." She said and lets out a whistle.

"What the" before Nyx could finish she was blocking Max who was attacking her with also a katana "Zoey doesn't feel it's fair to fight gun against a blade she classy like that." he growls "So I'll be you'r play mate till Zoe finds a new toy." Max said with a snicker as his blade pushes her blade back and hit her shoulder.

"How dare you injure me!" Nyx hollards in anger as she spins kicks Max causing him to fly across the room and hit the wall .

Max slowly opens his eyes finding that his katana was across the room on the floor "Shit" he whispers a evil giggle made him look up towards Nyx who had her katana in the air about to give him the final hit. "Tell you'r friend Nick hi for me." she said as she swings the blade down towards him.

Max closes his eyes but opens them when a loud bang fills the room.

Max looks up to find Nyx clutching her now bleeding shoulder an that she had droped her katana on the floor he then looks across the room finding Zoey holding up both of her pistols "Foxy , Freddy get Max out of there now!" she shouted.

Freddy then grabs Nyx from behind and slams her down to the ground roughly as Foxy runs up to Max and lifts him up into his arms and moves away from Nyx.

Freddy quickly lets go of Nyx and kicks her katana across the room so she wouldn't be able to grab it. Zoey slowly walks up pointing her guns at Nyx who now sitting up on her knees . " It's over Nyx you'r going to the station and tell us where you'r darling Boss is." Zoey said with a sneer.

A sick laugh escapes from Nyx's mouth "What the?" "You haven't won yet little detective the game has just begun." Nyx said as she pops a pills in her mouth. Nyx's body starts shaking out of control and foam starts to form out of her mouth.

Zoey watches in disgust as Nyx's body falls lifelessly to the ground "You fucking coward." Zoey whispers quietly.

Max slowly walks up to Zoey who was still staring at the body is disgust "Hey Zoe I'm sorry . First the Boss escapes . And now that bitch dose suicide."he said as he slowly puts his hands on to her shoulder gently.

Zoey turns around and gives all three of the guys a fake gentle smile " It's fine we'll just get them next time ." she said as she looks at her watch.

"Well it's getting late and I'm tired . So I'm gonna go ahead and head to bed."Zoey said as she walks ahead back towards the front of the building. Foxy and Max both look at Freddy with a nervous look .

"Yea yea I know look I'll talk to her you two just go get some sleep." Freddy mumbles as he walks ahead of them with his hands in his pockets with Foxy and Max following not far behind.

Max sat on his bed with Foxy next to him talking to Richardson on his cell phone about what had happened .

"Yea Freddy making sure if she truly okay. Yea I know don't worry we'll find them yea see you" Max finished as he hung up the phone. "He worry to about the lass eh?" Foxy asked while handing Max a glass of rum.

Max closes his eyes as he takes a sip of the rum "Truthfully we all are that night literally kept Zoey from talking for a while and now here is The Boss or what ever using Aunt Rose's body as a shell." Max said as he let out a low growl.

"Is ye gonna be okay mate?" "What do you mean?" Max asked looking towards Foxy who had a worried expression.

"Ye seemed upset also I never seen ye fight." Foxy said as he lifts Max's chin . Max felt sadness over boil in him . Foxy was right he never use violence unless he was angered enough.

A tear slowly trails down Max's cheek "Aunt Rose was the only one who understand that I was into men when I was five well except for Zoe of course I miss her so much." he whispers as he lets out a sad chuckle.

"...Mate" Foxy whispers as he hugs Max letting him cry into his chest "We'll get them Lad." Foxy whispers as he gently kisses Max on the head.

Freddy leans against the door frame watching as Zoey sobs silently in the bed on her side facing the wall. "You really think you can trick me with that fake be brave face." Freddy said as he pushes himself off the door frame and walks towards the day bed that Zoey was lying on.

Zoey rolls over finding that Freddy was now kneeling in front of the day bed. "What are you doing here Freddy." she whispers with a slight glare.

"I stay in here or did you forget the first night you asked me to be you'r teddy bear." Freddy said with a small wink. Zoey couldn't help but let out a slight giggle "Aw that what I want to hear." Freddy said as he stood up and lift Zoey out of the bed into his arms.

Freddy then sits on the day bed and gently sits Zoey into his lap "Now don't ever cry alone Zoey the more you try to pretend to be okay the more other's will worry about you." he whispers gently in her ears as he releases her dark red hair free from their buns.

"I'm sorry" Zoey said with a quiet whisper as she blushes slightly at the feeling of Freddy's hand's running thew her hair.

"Good you better be sorry." Freddy said with a dark chuckle as he pinches her cheeks "Freddy let go it hurf." Zoey said as she try's to pull his hand away from her now sore cheek . He snickers as he gently rubs the sore spot on her cheek with his gloved thumb softly.

"You'r never alone Zoey so remember that if you need to cry you have you'r teddy bear right here." he whispers as he slowly pulls her down on to the bed with him to where they both were lying down.

Zoey turns around to where her face was now in Freddy's chest she closes her eyes as she buries her face deeper into his chest. "Thank you Freddy let's free mama together and give that Jackass The Boss a lot of pain."Zoey said with a yawn.

Freddy chuckles darkly at Zoey's yawn as he closes his electric blue eye as he slowly falls asleep with Zoey in his arms.

"Boss are you ok?" A man with golden hair and bunny ears asked as they run up to the boss .

"Springtrap this fucking women's body if fighting me ." The Boss growls as they breath harshly in pain. "Don't worry brother we'll get the girl and once we have her . You'll have her body." Springtrap said with a snicker.

" Well then Zoey Holmes let the games begin." The Boss said with a cackle of glee as they spin around in the room. As Springtrap watches with a evil grin spread across his face

A/N: To all my lovely readers out there . There will be a sequel but it will not be started untill October 31,2015 in celebration for FNAF 4: The final chapter . So Thank you for reading and can't wait to get started on it. Also thank you all so much for reading this fic and the comments I hope you'll enjoy the sequel as you did with the others.

love you all,

Lilmewpanda


End file.
